


Exorcism

by Secronata



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secronata/pseuds/Secronata
Summary: The exorcism as used in Supernatural, episode 1x22, "Devil's trap"
Kudos: 1





	Exorcism

**Latin **

Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae, vocem virtutis. Tribuite virtutem Deo.  Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  Vade, _**Satana**_ , inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.  Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus.  _Gloria Patri._

** English **

Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East. Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue. Attribute the Virtue to God.  We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus, cursed demon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the Poison of Eternal Perdition.  Go away, _**Satan**_ , inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation. Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God - tremble and flee - I invoke by us the Sacred and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble. From the snares of the devil, free us, Lord. So that You may make Your Church safe to serve You freely we ask You, hear us. So that You may destroy the enemies of Your Sacred Church, we ask You, hear us!  God is frightening about His Own sacred place. The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence and strength to His Own people. Blessed be God.  _Glory be to the Father._


End file.
